


Older Brother Blues

by thewightknight



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, written at con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Whenever Kili gets into trouble he seems to drag Fili along with him.





	Older Brother Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the [drabble fanfic](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Drabble) workshop at [Norwescon](http://norwescon.org/) from a random prompt list - the one I chose was "What's the worst that could happen?".

"No. Absolutely not." Fíli knew as soon as the words left his mouth that they'd been a mistake.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun! Remember last time?"

"You mean when everyone ended up in the mud puddle?"

“Wasn’t that great?” Kíli grinned, and Fíli shook his head. “This’ll be better!" Kíli promised, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Worse, you mean." It would mean a month shoveling coal for Thorin's forge if they got caught.

"Seriously. What's the worst that could happen?"

"They'll write that on your tombstone," Fíli said. "Probably mine, too."

"You're no fun. Where's your sense of adventure?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
